hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel Dominguez
Background Miguel Dominguez is a Chimney Sweep from Chile. He currently works on call when he is not in action in the HCL. Miguel had shown great resiliency before he had stepped into the octagon-like structure by not developing the black lung. This is in a country that has developed fast and has a ton of often used chimneys that are cobered in coal soot. Miguel is one of the original HCL 36 fighters. In an interview, he stated that he "was proud of cleaning the way for other fighters when I debuted at HCL 2." Miguel may not appear often, but is very competent with strong arms in his punches from sweeping so many chimneys. Dominguez currently has a heated rivalry with Canadian Nationalist Wes Blackwell after their first fight. Blackwell has handed Dominguez both of his losses and Miguel has requested rematches from top brass in the hopes of "sweeping that dumb mohawk and flag off his smug face!" After his loss to Dwayne De Recha in the main event of HCL 31, Dominguez made the long-awaited decision to move up to the middleweight decision, citing the trouble of cutting weight as affecting his fighting ability. His first fight at the new weight class came at HCL 35 against Patrick Melvin. After HCL 46, Dominguez announced he planned to return back down to welterweight. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-5 | Roosevelt Hazelwood | KO (Superman punch) | HCL 53 | June 26, 2016 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:00 | Hanford, California | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-4 | Jesse Clerc | TKO (Punches) | HCL 50 | March 27, 2016 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 0:48 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-4 | Burt Penass | KO (Right uppercut) | HCL 40 | April 19, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 2:49 | Tupelo, Mississippi | FOTN |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-4 | Patrick Melvin | TKO (Punches) | HCL 35 | October 19, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:14 | Las Vegas, Nevada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-3 | Dwayne De Recha | TKO (Punches) | HCL 31 | June 22, 2014 |align=center| 4 |align=center| 1:08 | Detroit, Michigan |For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-2 | Stuart Peppers | KO (Left hook) | HCL 26 | December 8, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:35 | Aguas Buenas, Puerto Rico | KOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-2 | Alejandro Sandoval | KO (Right hook) | HCL 21 | June 9, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:57 | Tupelo, Mississippi | KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-2 | Wes Blackwell | KO (Right hook) | HCL 16 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:09 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-1 | Francois Gorgonzola | TKO (Punches) | HCL 10 | October 21, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 0:30 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Wes Blackwell | TKO (Punches) | HCL 2 | June 10, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:48 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Fight of the Night |} ----